Ammunition
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: Licking her lips, Bianca added, "Think of it as a compromise. You'll have ammunition to use against me." ONE-SHOT/OOC/SMUT


**_Disclaimer:_** Naturally, I don't own anything Degrassi.

Bianca DeSousa had to admit; the jocks knew how to throw a party. It was just crazy enough to be remembered, but not so crazy as to where the police must be called to restore order. Bianca liked that. She didn't need anymore police time.

She also had to admit that she liked the alcohol. They'd brought plenty, and she was reaching her level of intoxication where she didn't care what happened. Which reminded her: Where was her boyfriend? She knew that Drew would be working late, but the party would most likely be over by the time he got here. Which meant that she didn't have a boyfriend for the night.

Bianca bit her lip. She knew that it wouldn't take much to get a guy to come with her to an empty room. She could easily deal with the growing ache between her legs and Drew would be none the wiser. It was an option.

For now.

She scanned the party. There were all sorts of guys here: Jocks, naturally, some good looking, some who might need the light off. There were a couple of people that she knew personally and that wouldn't be a good idea to fuck them. They'd know she was with Drew and might possibly tell him. Dismissing them, her eyes continued to scan the party until she found Jake Martin. He was sipping casually on a beer from a red cup, talking to Katie Matlin.

Bianca's eye narrowed.

Jake was good looking, Bianca couldn't deny that. Her eyes went up and down his body and the ache intensified. He was the one she wanted. The only problem was that she would be unable to detach him from Katie. The only time he would leave her side was to get another beer and the times he did that were few and far between. As Bianca chewed on her bottom lip, she found the answer to her problem.

She'd have Katie watch. Or join, if that's what she wanted.

Before even thinking about going over there, she grabbed a bottle off the table and began to drink. Slowly at first, but continued chugging until there was but a mouthful left and put the bottle back on the table. She was now ready to confront Katie.

And fuck Jake senseless.

"Well, well, well," Katie drawled as Bianca approached, "Look what the cat drug in."

"Shut your fucking mouth." Bianca snapped, giving Jake a casual wink. "I knew you're just disgusted by my presence here, but I'm here out of the goodness of my heart."

Katie's look was beyond skeptical.

"I'm here to tell you that I want to fuck your boyfriend," Bianca continued, and Katie's jaw dropped. "You can either give your blessing, join, or I'll do it when you're not looking."

Jake was equally as surprised, but he managed to remain quiet. He looked at Katie, expressionless.

"Are you _that _drunk that you'd think I'd let you just have sex with him?" Katie asked, tilting her her to the side challengingly.

"I'm not that drunk," Bianca countered effortlessly, "I'm just fucking horny. Drew probably won't be able to make it to the party, and I'm sure as hell not going to take care of this myself." Bianca continued to watch Katie's features, and her expression didn't ease. She didn't like this idea at all. Although Jake had said nothing, Bianca knew he was for it. His silence spoke volumes. Licking her lips, Bianca added, "Think of it as a compromise. You'll have ammunition to use against me."

_That _got Katie's attention.

"I guess you've got a point there." Katie admitted softly.

Bianca smirked.

"But I've got two conditions."

"Name 'em." Bianca was all smiles now.

"First, Jake wears a condom. Secondly, I get to have him once you're done."

Bianca turned and gave Jake another wink. "You're a lucky man."

"That I am." Jake said, smirking.

"Let's get this started." Bianca said, taking Jake's hand and pulling him upstairs. Katie drained the contents of her cup and followed right behind Jake. Bianca managed to find an open room and waited for Katie to come in before closing it and locking it behind her. "Sit on the bed." She commanded Jake.

He obeyed immediately.

"Good boy." Bianca purred, pulling up her shirt and tossing it at Katie. "You'd better look away if you don't want to see." She said as she reached around to unhook her bra.

"Oh, I plan to watch the entire thing." Katie said, sitting down in a chair and folding her arms across her chest.

Bianca shrugged and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall and expose her breasts. "Want to cop a feel?" She asked, looking over at Katie. The other girl's eyes had widened, but she managed to shake her head. Bianca looked back over at Jake. She'd been directing all her hostility at Katie that she'd forgotten about the man of the hour.

Thankfully, he'd taken care of himself for the most part.

His shirt was off and his jeans were pushed down to his ankles, leaving only his boxers and a faint bulge in them. Bianca slowly licked her bottom lip, causing Jake to cringe as his erection grew harder. Bianca reached down, slipping her hand rather nimbly through the slit in Jake's boxers and grasping his erection.

"I'm surprised," Bianca murmured, stroking him, "He's bigger than I expected."

"I'm not even...completely hard yet..." Jake groaned.

"We'll have to solve that, won't we?"

Without a further word, Bianca tugged his erection through the slit of his boxers, finally allowing it the room to grow. In no time, she had a large throbbing cock in her hands.

Behind her, Katie cleared her throat.

Bianca turned. "Yes?"

"Could you please make this go a little faster?"

Bianca smirked again. "Not yet. I've got something I've been wanting to do."

Katie began to protest, but Bianca had already wrapped her lips around the head of Jake's cock and was slowly swallowing him.

All of him.

"Wow." Katie murmured under her breath.

Pleased with her reaction, Bianca felt him reach the back of her throat and gagged softly, before pushing him further down.

"Holy shit." Jake moaned, his head hitting the pillow.

Bianca hummed pleasantly, softly sucking on him. She stroked the thick base of his cock because it wouldn't fit into her mouth, but not that Jake minded. He was slowly losing himself in a world of pleasure. Pleasure that Bianca was sure he rarely —if ever— got from Katie. She sucked on him harder, and his hips arched off the bed slightly. Knowing that he was getting close, Bianca picked up her pace, and sucking harder on him. She hollowed out her cheeks and began to bob her head furiously.

Jake growled and Bianca felt the first spurt of cum hit the back of her throat, and she soon tasted his salty release pouring down her throat. She swallowed it all and once he was done, his cock made a very loud, wet, 'pop' as it left her mouth. Bianca wiped her chin and looked over at Katie. "Now this is where it gets fun."

Katie just stared blankly back at Bianca as she stood up and pushed her skirt down, followed quickly by her black lace thong. Naked and free, Bianca walked over to Katie and took the condom out of her hand and ripped the top of the foil off. Taking the condom in her hand, she managed to put it on Jake's still hard cock effortlessly. Giving Katie one last wink, she straddled Jake's lap and guided his cock into her pussy, making sure Katie got an excellent view of the penetration. Once nestled inside of her completely, Bianca began to move. Slowly at first, the cheeks of her ass slapping softly against his balls. She moaned softly, while Jake just grunted every time her ass cheeks made contact with his balls. Bianca wasn't concerned that she'd hurt him. Knowing this, her pace increased. Her ass cheeks hit his balls harder and harder. Jake continued to groan as Bianca kept coming down on him with more and more force.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Bianca yelled out after she'd come down especially hard.

She looked down at Jake, his expression a mixture of pain and pleasure. He wasn't going to last at this pace, but Bianca didn't care. She continued to ride him hard. She went up and as she came back down, she felt it.

Jake exploded within the condom with a curse.

Bianca rolled off of him, content with what she'd just done. When her breath came under control, she looked over at Katie who had the oddest smirk on her face. "Did you enjoy the show?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, it was something to behold," Katie said, standing up, "I just sent the video to Drew."

Bianca's eye widened. "You _what?_"

"I just texted him the video of you riding Jake." Katie said, pleased with herself.

Bianca hopped off the bed. "You didn't."

Katie, not a very good lair, cracked under Bianca's intense stare. "You're right, but I did record it."

Bianca grabbed her thong and bra, slipping them on. "I guess that's okay."

Katie laughed. "It had better be. You told me to consider it ammunition against you."

"I didn't think you'd tape me!" Bianca retorted, putting her skirt back on.

"How else was I going to prove that you did it?" Katie asked.

Bianca shrugged and put her blouse back on. "Just don't send it to Drew unless I do something like fuck Jake again without you knowing about it, okay?"

"Will you fuck Jake again?"

Bianca laughed as she opened the door. "It's possible."

Katie once again began to protest, but Bianca slammed the door behind her.

She made her way downstairs; to find Drew sipping on a beer.

"Baby!" Bianca said, wrapping her arms around him when he had made his way over.

"Hey, Bianca," Drew said, kissing her softly on the lips, "How about you and I go upstairs and let me show you how sorry I am for being this late?"

Bianca giggled. "That's sounds like a perfect idea."


End file.
